Rachel Vacare
Rachel Vacare is one of the main PC cast members. She is a human with the power of erasure, whether it be of physical objects or abstract concepts. She first appeared during the Writer's Craft Session, on which she became acquainted with the Ingram mafia, specially with its heir, Ichabod Ingram. Since then, however, her allignments have shifted. She tends to go by the handle "irl_vriska" on most social media, due to her strong Vriska Serket-esque behaviour in early sessions and, as was revealed in later Sessions, because of her admiration of her character. She currently resides at Luna's Mansion with her wife, illusionist Melody Ridley, and best friend and former archnemesis, teleporter Kazuma Tsukkon. Biography Early life and childhood Not much is known of this early stages of Rachel's life, due to her secretiveness about the matter, and her own lack of memory of many events that happened during these stages. As it was revealed at the end of Ichabod's Birthday's Session, she unwittingly erased most of these memories, allegedly traumatic. Many of these were unlocked thanks to Luna. A memory that stands out from this period is the one relating to her mother's death, the details of which have yet to be revealed. However, the nature of this memory made her sensitive to fake identities. Teenage years She was kind of the opposite to young and sweet. —Kazuma Tsukkon Young Rachel, having dropped highschool at an early age, made quite a name for herself by being able to live of pickpocketing on the London streets and committing minor robberies. Despite this, she never had any major encounters with local police, thanks to her erasure powers, which allowed her to erase most evidence of any crime. She bought her first apartment close to downtown London with this money, attributing her wealth to a nonexistant father, whenever eyebrows were raised. Her staple outfit during this period consisted of copious amounts of pink, as per the pastel aesthetic. This contrasted heavily with her irreverent, destructive attitude. HSBC Bank Heist and Kazuma Tsukkon Not much is known of this incident from Rachel's side. A theory is that she might have erasen her own memories of the details to the heist, to prevent herself from being tortured for nonexistent answers or to be immune to any police-sponsored telepaths. What is known is that sometime around March of 2011, Rachel entered the Vault of the HSBC Bank in London and stole an amount somewhere between 10 and 15 million dollars. How this was accomplished hasn't been disclosed, but she found a way to bypass the Vault's antiteleporter and antitelekinectic security systems. After the fact, Rachel erased almost every piece of evidence linking her to the crime. The local Police Department, puzzled by the robbery, called then-on-call-superhero Kazuma Tsukkon in case he stumbled upon any clues with the help of his foresight powers. Having seen nothing of the like, he was dismissed, until Rachel tried, unsuccessfully, to pickpocket from him. However, when he tried to hand her over to the police, she erased herself from the officers' perception. This led to Kazuma being effectively unable to turn her in, leaving her free on the streets again. However, this sparked a long-lived rivalry between the two, as Kazuma came to the conclusion that Rachel had, indeed, perpetrated the crime, to which she confessed privately multiple times. Moving to Toronto Meeting the Ingram Mafia Her paths crossed with that of the Ingram Mafia almost by accident; by pure chance. Walking down a random street on a random summer evening, she stumbled upon an open brawl ongoing on one of the Ingram's front business. Namely a bookstore. She decided to sneak in, because it seemed chaotic enough, getting her into a lot of trouble and a lot of collateral damage. She did not much during this session, the Ingram Bookstore Session. She did, however, get acquainted with Ichabod Ingram, who nicknamed her "Chips Girl", since she offered chips from her trusty bag. She would later be seen during Ichabod's Birthday Session, where she gained the sympathy of Augustine Ingram and where this latter learnt about her powers. At this time, Rachel had an inclination to ally with the Ingrams for her own ends, with the hope of someday rising the ranks. It is important to note at this point that, in contrast to other characters "members" of the Ingram Mafia, she lacks a planchette. This is since Ichabod never gave her one, and she's been able to find ways to validate her proximity to the family by other means. Within the Ingram's sphere As time went on, and as the misventures of the Ingrams became increasingly destructive and dangerous, Rachel started to mellow out. This is mostly due to the fact that her more chaotic actions have a very high chance of backfiring horrifically. This was something made exceedingly clear during the Breakfast Planning Session during which she tried to mess with Val Fontaine's memories of her dead sister, Devin Bryant. Consequently, she was 258ified, which implied a scarring instance of body horror, so intense that it caused her to unconsciously erase her memory. This marked the end of Rachel's chaotic streak, and the beginning of a deep phase of retrospection. During the Summoner's Surprise Session at Luna's Mansion, Rachel met and became allied to popstar and magical locksmith Luna (first iteration). Luna would later help her restore many of her locked-away memories, such as the 258 one and earlier memories from her childhood. One of the main mindset shifts Rachel undertook during this period was deciding to moving away from the Ingrams, deciding to neither work with them nor against them in any official capacity. However, her unofficial alignment was to be against the Ingrams, specially its patriarch, Augustine Ingram. This position was solidified by the events of the Val's Torture and Fevin Session, in which Sinead Ingram reanimated Devin with a new body, in order to keep Val in check. She was able to see clearly what Val was too deep in denial to recognize. Combined with some alledgedly triggering memories from her now unlocked past, this devastated her, to such a point that she erased her memory yet again. From that moment on, she became disgusted with Augustine, and longs from either his dethronement as patriarch to the Ingrams or the end of the Ingram Mafia's chokehold on the city, or both. She has said of him: He is a sadistic motherfucker who made someone impersonate Val's dead sister, after a tragic incident which left him traumatized, and made him fall so deep into denial that he can't see the very crystal-clear clues that this is nothing but a cruel and vile scam to keep him in Ingram's wretched superpeople dollhouse. A sad excuse for a human being who tortures and manipulates people to keep running his organized crime empire, which is holding the entire city in a asphyxiating chokehold. He who has caused suffering unspeakable suffering and strife for mere greed. That is Augustine Ingram for you. Meeting Melody Ridley During the Summoner's Summary Session, Rachel, cosplaying as Vriska Serket, met intangible illusionist Melody Ridley, who at the moment was cosplaying Kanaya Maryam, on their way to kill the Summoner. However, due to her latent Homestuckiness and some very poor Constitution and Charisma rolls, as well for some external influence, she fell head over heels in love with her. Relationships Kazuma Tsukkon Rachel and Kazuma's relationship has been characterized since the very beginning by heavy teasing. They first encounter was when she tried to pickpocket him, unsuccessfully. After ridiculing him by making herself disappear while he tried to turn her in to the police. Since then, they have had a very tense relationship, specially after he discovered she was the perpetrator of the fabled HSBC Bank Heist. Quickly, a cat and mouse game ensued between the two, and they became sworn enemies. As Kazuma tried to find evidence of her crimes, Rachel evaded him time and time again. Her cocky attitude grinded Kazuma's gears, which made him more adamant in seeing her behind bars. After she fled London, however, Rachel almost forgot about Kazuma, until about a year later, when he reappeared at her door, asking for shelter from being unemployed. The teasing charateristic to their relationship continued, with Kazuma still resented over their past. Rachel teasingly called him "BFF" and "friend" while he repeatedly groaned about their archnemesis status. However, as Rachel evolved and grew due to her new life on Toronto and her experiences with the Ingrams, the two grew closer and closer together, as he realized she softened. With time, their relationship became warmer and more familiar; more friendly. She started to look out more for him, trying to include his antipathic self into the city's affairs. And to protect him from the dangers she saw on the Ingram-controlled city. Currently, and after the Kazuma's Kidnapping Session, they officially became each other's best friends, leaving behind their rivalry for good. They continue to have a teasing relationship, however. But this time, way more amicable and ironic. Melody Ridley Category:PC Cast Category:Characters __FORCETOC__